Vs. Altaria and Shelgon
Vs. Altaria and Shelgon is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/30/2016. Story Ian, Wingull and Misty wait by the exit of Petalburg City, waiting to see if Brendan and Max are coming. Ian looks up towards the sun, as he starts walking down the trail. Misty: Hey, aren’t you going to wait any longer? Ian: If they’re coming, they’ll catch up. Misty: Well, where exactly are we going to be going to? Ian: Littleroot Town. That’s where Professor Birch is, and we can catch a ferry there, either to Ever Grande City or somewhere that can get us there. Misty: (Sighs) Why do you have to have everything planned out? Ian walks off, as Misty begrudgingly follows, taking one last look. She catches up to Ian. Max: Hey! Wait up! Misty turns, as Max and Brendan run after them, Misty smiling and stopping to wait for them. Max and Brendan arrive, panting heavily. Misty: You made it! Brendan: (Panting) No thanks to you guys! Were you really going to leave us here? Max: I guess Ian still is. The three turn, seeing that Ian is quite a distance ahead of them. Misty: Oh, come on! Wait up! End Scene Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are walking along a cliff trail heading towards Littleroot Town, to meet with Professor Birch. Max: I can’t wait to see all of Professor Birch’s starter Pokémon! Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip all in one place! I mean, sure, Ian’s were pretty cool, but seeing the starters, wow! Brendan: Be thankful that Dad let us continue our journey with Ian. Wingull: Wing? Ian glances down in the direction where Wingull is looking, spotting a shimmering in the air. Ian’s pace slows down, as Misty, Max and Brendan continue on, leaving him by himself. Ian backtracks, as he finds a trail down the cliff, sliding down it. Ian walks along the sand, heading to the source of the refracted light. Ian: So, it wasn’t a dream. Latias and Latios become visible, Latias cooing with excitement. Latias: Ian! Latios: The time has come. If we don’t act now, the entire Hoenn region, if not the entire world, is in danger. The battle between Groudon and Kyogre will desolate land and sea. Ian: So, that’s what this is about. Ian reaches into his bag, pulling out paper and a pencil. He scribbles a note down on it, as he then wraps it around Wingull’s leg. Wingull: (Worried) Wing. Ian: I’ll be fine. I’ve got these two to look after me. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off, as Ian turns back to Latias and Latios. Ian: Okay. What do I need to do? Latias: Hop on my back. We’ll fly out to the Sky Pillar. Latias lowers herself, as Ian climbs onto her back. Latios: Time is of the essence here. We’ll have to push our limits. Latias: No problem! Latios takes off flying, Latias following behind. Max giggles, as he cuddles with Professor Birch’s Torchic, it giggling. Misty pets Mudkip, while a Treecko hides behind its tail to avoid looking at Brendan. Professor Birch laughs at this. Birch: That Treecko is a pretty shy one. Max: I think it’s because Brendan’s terrifying to look at. Brendan: Say that again, you little twerp! Everybody laughs, as a tap occurs at the window. Wingull is pecking at it. Birch: Huh? A Wingull? Misty: I was wondering where Ian went off to. Misty goes and opens the window, Wingull sticking her leg out. Misty: Huh? Misty takes the note off Wingull’s leg, as she turns and flies off. Misty reads the note, letting a gasp of exclamation. Misty: Really?! Max: What’s it say? Misty: “I’ve gone off. Meet you guys in Slateport City.” Brendan: Yeah, that sounds like Ian. Knowing him, he’s going to get himself in trouble. Last time he disappeared on us, he ended up fighting Team Aqua. That being said, I’m sure he’ll be fine. End Scene Latias and Latios fly over through the sky, becoming more overcast as they go. The sky has a ring of clearing, sun shining down on a large tower. Ian: That where we’re going? Latias: The Sky Pillar. This is where the Legendary Rayquaza will come back down to the world when it is needed. '' Latios: ''There is an artifact called the Jade Orb, which will allow a human to call upon it. Ian: Like the Red and Blue Orb for Groudon and Kyogre? Latios: Exactly. However, Rayquaza doesn’t bend to the Orb’s will, instead allowing it to accept a worthy trainer as a partner. Those going after Groudon and Kyogre want to control them, while Rayquaza cannot be controlled. '' Latias: ''Rayquaza usually only comes down from its home in the ozone layer to end the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. However, if it isn’t nearby, there is no way it can know. Ian: And that’s where I come in. Latias: Tee-hee. You’re smart! Latias and Latios land at the base of the Sky Pillar, Latias letting Ian off. Latios: The Jade Orb is at the top of the pillar. Ian: Then why drop me here? Latias: It’s a trial of worthiness to make it to the top! Ian: Got it. Shouldn’t be too difficult. Inside the Sky Pillar, there is a large mural, depicting ancient people summoning Rayquaza, in order to prevent a meteor attack. Ian is climbing a ladder, as an Altaria from above fires a Dragon Breath. Ian speeds up, making it to the top and rolls to dodge. He chooses Combusken, which fires Flamethrower to block another Dragon Breath. Combusken: Combusken! Ian: So, the Pokémon here are going to try and stop me. Let’s do it! Combusken shoots another Flamethrower, as Ian takes off in a run. Combusken runs after him, as Altaria floats up higher, as a horde of Claydol appear, firing Psybeam. Ian dodges, as he opens two Pokéballs, choosing Grovyle and Marshtomp. Grovyle: Gro! Marshtomp: Marsh! Ian: Guys, keep them busy! Grovyle fires Mega Drain, as Marshtomp fires Water Gun. Some Claydol are knocked back, as the others go for Rapid Spin, closing in on Ian. Grovyle strikes one with Leaf Blade, Combusken with Sky Uppercut, and Marshtomp with Take Down. Altaria circles above, going to the top level, where a girl is standing at the top. She wears a black shirt with short shorts, having a large cape. She has red eyes, black hair, and sandals. A Whismur is by her side. Altaria: Altari! Zinnia: Eh? A trainer? A trainer is actually coming here?! They think they can just barge in?! We’ll settle this with ease. Ready, Aster? Aster: Whismur! Zinnia: Hyper Voice! Aster releases Hyper Voice, it echoing down the pillar. The remaining Claydol retreat, as Hyper Voice rains down on them, hitting Ian’s three Pokémon. Altaria then fires Dragon Breath, hitting them as well, defeating them. Ian climbs up a ladder, stopping midway to return them one at a time. Ian: Another one? Altaria flies at Ian, beak glowing white for Peck. Ian jumps off the ladder, dodging the Peck as he falls. Zinnia: Did that stupid guy just jump?! Ian: Swalot! A Pokéball from Ian’s belt opens, choosing Swalot. Swalot lands on the ground, as Ian lands on his head. Swalot: (Squished) Swa. Ian jumps, Swalot acting like a springboard. He returns Swalot, as he shoots up past Altaria, going over Zinnia’s head. Zinnia: Ah! He’s not stupid! He’s a daredevil! Ian: Swalot, now go for Body Slam! Ian chooses Swalot again, as it falls at Aster with Body Slam. Zinnia grabs Aster, and flips backwards to dodge the Body Slam, dust rising up from it. Zinnia: How dare you attack Aster! Altaria, use Dragon Breath! Ian: Loudred, Hyper Voice! Altaria is now above Ian, it firing Dragon Breath. Ian chooses Loudred, which fires Hyper Voice, pushing through Dragon Breath and hitting Altaria. Altaria falls, but collects itself and glides as it circles around Zinnia. Zinnia: Not a shy trainer, are you? Shelgon, go! Zinnia throws a Pokéball, choosing Shelgon. Shelgon: Shel! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bagon. Inside Shelgon's armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon's shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. Ian: A Dragon type. Zinnia: A tough one at that! Shelgon, go for Dragon Claw! Ian: Stockpile, Stomp! Zinnia: Peck! Shelgon begins running slowly forward, front paw glowing green and forming an energy claw. Loudred leaps into the air, foot first for Stomp. Altaria flies to intercept, striking Loudred with Peck, and knocking it away. Shelgon slams Dragon Claw into Swalot, who inflates with Stockpile. Ian: Spit Up. Zinnia: Protect! And Dragon Breath! Swalot fires Spit Up, while Shelgon releases a green force field, using Protect. Altaria flies back around, firing Dragon Breath. Loudred fires Flamethrower, blocking it. Ian: Sludge. Swalot spits a Sludge stream upward, Altaria dodging. However, residue from it pours down, drenching Zinnia in it. She spits and wretches up, disgusted. Zinnia: Ew, ew, ew! So gross! Huh? Ian, Swalot and Loudred head for a set of stairs, making their way up. Zinnia takes off in a sprint, as she jumps over them, landing in front of them. Zinnia: Thought I’d be distracted by that, huh? Well, you were pretty accurate. Too bad I’m a fast recoverer! Altaria, Shelgon, Dragon Breath! Ian spins around, seeing Shelgon positioned behind them at the base of the stairs. Altaria is by Zinnia, as the two fire Dragon Breath. Ian: Swalot, Stockpile! Loudred, Hyper Voice! Ian moves back, as Swalot inflates with Stockpile. Loudred steps onto Swalot, bouncing off his inflated body. Swalot is hit by both Dragon Breaths, being paralyzed by the attacks. Loudred lands behind Shelgon, as he fires a Hyper Voice. Ian returns Swalot, as Shelgon and Altaria are both hit, Zinnia seeming to be unfazed by it. Zinnia: HA! MY ASTER SCREAMS LOUDER THAN THAT! Aster: (Panicking) Whismur! Whismur! Zinnia: Huh? Ian makes a dash up the stairs, while Altaria is dazed by the Hyper Voice. Zinnia sidesteps to get in Ian’s way, as she does a spin kick. Ian ducks and uses his arm to block it, as he does a shuffle step, maneuvering around her. Zinnia does a back flip, hands landing on Ian’s shoulder, the added weight pinning him down as she holds the position. Zinnia: You’re not getting past me! It’s my job to keep stupid people like you from getting a hold of Rayquaza! Ian: Too bad. Cause I was sent to call upon it. Zinnia’s face begins turning red from blood rushing to her head. Zinnia: By who?! Ian: Latias and Latios. Zinnia: Ha! As if they’d call upon a daredevil like you! Ian: How about a wager, then? I bet they’re both waiting for me at the summit. Zinnia snaps her legs down, landing in front of Ian. Zinnia: What are you proposing? Ian: We put this battle on hold. If those two aren’t there, then we continue, and I won’t go for the Jade Orb until I beat you. If they are there, then you let me pass. Zinnia: Mm. I, accept! I wanna see them, Latias and Latios, the Eon Pokémon. The offer is too rich to resist. Zinnia returns Altaria and Shelgon, as Ian returns Loudred. The two continue up the stairs, Zinnia giggling. Zinnia: You’re not only a stupid daredevil! You’re also weird! You offered that wager as if it was a reasonable response! Ian: I would much rather finish that battle with you. And force you to move out of the way. But, I’ve got a task at hand, and this is the fastest way forward. The two make it to the summit, a Jade Orb on a pedestal. Latias and Latios are Levitating in the air, Latias smiling. Latias: I told you he’d make it! Latios: He bested one of the Draconid. Even if she is still a trainee. Zinnia: Hey! I almost beat him! Ian: So, is that enough for you? Zinnia: Eh, not really. But I’ll honor my wager. You better come back and finish losing to me, got it?! Ian: (Smiles) Sure thing. Latios: Now, take ahold of the Jade Orb, and summon Rayquaza. Ian nods, as he walks over to the Jade Orb. He reaches his right hand to it, and touches the orb. Ian stifles a scream, as several rune type patterns extend up Ian’s arms, them glowing yellow through his jacket. A roar echos in the air, as Ian looks up. A large serpentine dragon flies through the air, its trajectory and movement pattern resembling a roller coaster. Ian: So that’s, Rayquaza. Rayquaza roars in response. Main Events * Brendan and Max are allowed to continue traveling with Ian. * The silhouettes from Vs. Wynaut are revealed to be Latios and Latias. * Ian is brought to Sky Pillar, taking the Jade Orb and summoning Rayquaza. Characters * Ian * Misty * Brendan * Max * Professor Birch * Zinnia Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's, befriended) * Latios (Ian's, befriended) * Torchic (Birch's) * Mudkip (Birch's) * Treecko (Birch's) * Altaria (Zinnia's) * Aster the Whismur (Zinnia's) * Shelgon (Zinnia's) * Claydol (several) * Rayquaza Trivia * Ian goes to Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza so it can stop Groudon and Kyogre, based off the storyline in Pokémon Emerald. * The inside of Sky Pillar is based off its appearance in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * The plot of this episode changed with ORAS coming out, it originally being Ian having to climb the tower, battling hordes of wild Pokémon as he goes. * The episode's original name was "Vs. Claydol." This is represented by the wild Claydol having a small appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc